


A Christmas Homecoming

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Het and Slash, Infidelity, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Live Journal group Slythindor100 Christmas Advent challenge Xmas 2010. Written based on 25 photo prompts... Draco comes home for the holidays only to run into a familiar face that changes his life plans forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco's Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains Slash pairings and sexual content so Please Do Not Flame!! Further Warnings are in the tags so refer to them before reading... also the HET pairing in this is more of a triangle and isn't explicit by any means. Thanks and Enjoy!!

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 1:Draco’s Bad Luck

Draco Malfoy looked up at the clock tower as it struck the familiar chords of the hour. As snow whipped around his face, the clock seemed to be leering down at him, almost mockingly so. Returning to London had been a mistake but his mother’s pleas to spend the holidays with her had not fallen upon deaf ears. Father had died this past year in Azkaban and now Draco was pretty much all she had, only he was quite certain she might not like the man he had now become.

Walking in this weather had been a huge mistake but mother didn’t have a single alcoholic drink in the manor and Draco really needed something to take the edge off and pumpkin juice wasn’t about to cut it. The sight of a muggle bar, cheered him immensely as he welcomed the thought of forgetting the horrible events of this afternoon. As Draco ordered something the muggles called scotch, he thought back to the horrid events of earlier.

He had arrived from Italy just that day and mother had insisted upon traipsing him to Diagon Alley for some Christmas shopping. Draco hadn’t prepared himself for the multitude of stares coming from the other shoppers. Worse, still than that were the actual sneers and rude comments that had been hurled their way. It had taken all his will power to not just hex the bastards and be done with it! He hadn’t expected a warm welcome, for certain, but it had been years since the war and he had hoped for at least a little shred of acceptance from them.

Draco had born the humiliation, as his mother shopped like this was the norm. With a guilty heart, he thought about the fact that for her perhaps this was. Draco had been the one to run away in order to wallow in self-pity and guilt, leaving mother here to face the family’s consequences alone. Draco had only narrowly escaped going to Azkaban himself. Italy had offered up the refuge he had needed within the aftermath of the war they‘d lost. He had immersed himself in father’s overseas business as a means to cope. When that hadn’t been quite enough, booze and young Italian boys had worked their inevitable magic.

After several shots of liquid courage, Draco began eyeing the young men within the bar. He was trying to decide which warm body he might keep company with tonight when he saw him of all people. No, it couldn’t be Potter! Of all the places to meet up with that prat, it had to be here amidst the muggles and while he was thoroughly inebriated to boot. As if his day couldn’t get any worse...

“Malfoy? Is that actually you?”

Draco looked the bespectacled git up and down as he approached him and saw that it was indeed Potter, in short his worst nightmare coming true.

“In the flesh Potter… why, come to gloat!” he sneered defensively.

He watched as the dark haired wizard had the audacity to join him at the bar. It seemed the years had been good to Potter. The hero seemed handsomer than Draco had once remembered but then again, he was probably having selective recollections of their school years together. All Draco knew was that his return home wasn’t turning out at all, as he had expected. Damn his Malfoy sense of familial duty! If it were not for mother, he’d be Apparating back to Italy this very moment but instead he was stuck here, chatting it up with the Chosen One! It seemed if it weren’t for bad luck, then he’d have no bloody luck at all! With that thought in mind, Draco ordered himself up another shot of scotch, just for luck’s sake…


	2. Harry's Hidden Desire

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 2:Harry’s Hidden Desire

Harry couldn’t believe it was actually him; the sight of Draco drinking at the bar had been like a haunting vision from the past. He’d seen neither hide nor hair of the man in years except for the occasional article in the society pages of the Daily Prophet; he was a Malfoy after all…

As Harry approached the man from across the room, he filled with sudden nervousness. Harry wasn’t certain if Draco even wanted to talk to him after everything that had happened during the war but decided to approach him all the same. It was best not to give a Malfoy a choice in these sorts of matters so instead Harry planted himself firmly down on the barstool next to Draco and ordered himself a drink.

As he sipped the screwdriver the bartender had handed him, he eyed Malfoy surreptitiously from the corner of his eye. He looked the same, same neatly kept hair, same impeccable style of dress, same air of indifference, but still there was something different this time that Harry couldn’t seem to pinpoint. Harry tried making small talk but knew he was drastically bumbling it as he always did.

 

“So Malfoy, some reason why you’re staying hidden these days?” he asked in a nonchalant sort of manner.

“Yeah well not all of us crave the attention and stardom of being a hero.” Malfoy said with a halfhearted sneer.

Harry looked down at his drink. He knew Malfoy hadn’t been around much lately but he should know from the papers how not true those words really were. The public had hounded Harry within the aftermath of the war and it had nearly driven him over the edge. If not for his dearest friends, he wasn’t sure how he would’ve made it through. Not everything had survived the drama, his engagement to Ginny broken off, his Auror training incomplete, he’d only recovered after many years of intense magical therapy.

The realities of his therapy were that he hadn’t really wanted to be an Auror after all but had only really thought it was what everyone expected of him. Disappointingly, at least in the public eye, he had gone to work for George at the store instead. He’d also realized that Ginny really hadn’t been what he’d wanted either; she’d merely been a means to join the Weasley family. A means he’d never really needed since they already considered him family and always would no matter what. He and Ginny had parted amicably and her friendship meant a lot to him. He looked shyly over at Malfoy, remembering the day he’d suddenly realized that his obsession with Malfoy hadn’t been just a mere obsession but also a fatal attraction of the worst kind.

“It’s not always easy being the hero.” he stated simply instead of delving into all that past drama.  
Draco took a sip of his drink and looked at Potter with a knowing smirk. It was that sexy smirk which Harry always found quite alluring, that same smirk that always gave him an instant hard on. He knew he had to contain himself. This was Draco bloody Malfoy and he would never consent to being with someone like Harry. Harry had known this all along. He often thought that knowledge was the reason his passion for the sexy Slytherin had always come out as rage rather than the desire he actually felt. It was probably what had taken him so long to admit his true feelings for the snotty git, and it was the reason why Harry kept himself well guarded even now.

The men continued to chat about mundane things that didn’t really seem altogether important. Harry felt the uncomfortable chill in the air but surprisingly they kept themselves unusually civil toward one another. They talked about their respective jobs and the upcoming holidays. It seemed Malfoy was in town for family reasons and after a chilly reception in Diagon alley, he was quite anxious to have it over with so he could go back to Italy and his playboy lifestyle. It was something Harry could relate to, the reasons behind the stares and comments were terribly different but the resulting embarrassment much the same.

The evening progressed and the two men closed the bar in one another’s company. Harry eyed the candles on the bar that had melted down to practically nothing since he’d first approached Malfoy and took a last swig of alcohol before pulling himself off the barstool. Malfoy seemed surprisingly tipsier as he tried to gather himself in the manner befitting a pureblood and failing miserably. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at the man. Finally, he offered him his hand and asked if he just wanted to crash at his place for the night.

“What… that anxious to get me out of my y-fronts are you Potter?” his words slurred slightly, he leered meaningfully at Harry.

Harry’s face got pink with embarrassment as he realized the innuendo of his words.

“No… I… I… That’s not what I meant and you know it!” he finally stammered.

Malfoy gave him another of those incredible smiles as he laughed at Harry’s obvious embarrassment. As quickly as the laughter had escaped him lips, a serious looked replaced it upon his face.

“Actually I’m grateful for the offer Potter; mother would be mortified to see me like this.”

Malfoy paid the bartender by throwing a handful of muggle bills upon the counter. He then threw an arm around Harry’s shoulders and proceeded to steer the man towards the door.

“Lets say you and I go back to your flat and have a few more drinks shall we?” Malfoy said with excessive cheer.

Harry looked at the man, knowing all too well that he’d already had far too much to drink already but at the same time enjoying the warm feel of Malfoy’s arm across the back of his neck. He hadn’t meant to take Draco Malfoy home with him tonight but he was quite sure the events of the night weren’t quite over with yet…


	3. Draco Denies the Truth

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 3: Draco Denies the Truth

Draco wasn’t sure what to expect when he side along apparated to Potter’s house, but he was certain it wasn’t the impeccable living room that befell his eyes. The decorum bordered on actual taste and style, which completely took Draco by surprise. It seemed he didn’t know Potter quite as well as he’d thought he did. He sat down upon the leather loveseat as his host poured them both a drink.

“This is actually a lot nicer than I expected from you Potter.” Draco said with a half-hidden grin upon his face.

Potter gave him a look of smug pride as he handed him a glass of what looked like red wine. Draco gave it a sip and was surprised at the taste, definitely not something from a cheap vineyard that’s for sure. He and Potter might have more in common now than they had in the past. Perhaps being a hero had refined his tastes a bit.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find the guest room pleasing as well.” Potter informed him.

As the man sat down close to him on the tiny sofa Draco was surprised at what his nearness did to his senses. He breathed in the scent of the man’s cologne; its musky smell joined by the warmth of Potter’s hand lying mere inches from his thigh, putting his cock on full alert.

The two men sat talking as they finished up the bottle of wine which had turned out to be quite a good vintage as he‘d suspected. Draco was well imbibed by that time and every time Potter would lean in close to tell him something or put a hand upon his shoulder during a laugh, it made Draco’s body crave so much more. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and he let his lips brush softly against the man’s mouth. He watched as a look of surprise crossed Potter’s face and thought perhaps he’d read the signals wrong. Perhaps Potter really had only been offering him the use of a guest room.

He pulled away from the man, his head hanging down in embarrassment. After a moment, he felt Potter reach out for his hand; he looked up and saw the all too familiar evidence of lust hanging in his eyes. Their lips rushed forward to meet one another and Draco felt the heat of passion race through his body. He pushed his tongue past willing lips and another swept out to greet his. His hands ran up Potter’s thighs and he felt the warmth of fingers upon the small of his back. The snog was momentary as Potter pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked him with a look of worry.

“Of course I am… You don’t think I go around kissing just anyone like that now do you?” he smirked that sexy smirk of his and saw Potter’s indecision melting away.

Draco was a master at seduction and he knew it. Even drunk, he was on an animalistic prowl and Potter was as good a prey to his charm as any. He let a hand softly caress the man’s jaw and brought his lips crashing down once again upon a defenseless mouth. Potter gave in willingly and Draco savored the taste of his breath upon his lips. He gave an intangible sigh as he began to slowly disrobe the man. He wanted to shag him senseless and what a Malfoy wanted, they usually got.

Within a matter of moments they were naked within Potter’s bed, the silken sheets tangled up with their bodies. Draco wanted to taste every bit of this man’s body and it thrilled him to feel Potter’s greed for his as well. He stroked his hand around Potter’s cock and smirked mischievously at him as he kissed up and down his muscular chest. Potter moaned at his touch and his hands swept through Draco’s hair, leaving it unusually messy.

Draco scooted down to take Potter’s cock within his mouth and felt the man’s lustful response as he tugged hard at his hair. His tongue lapped up the pre-cum at the tip of his shaft and ran it languidly down the length. His mouth engulfed Potter’s cock as it bobbed in and out of his throat. His hands tickled at Potter’s balls and he felt Potter’s body clench as he came in spurts within his mouth. He swallowed every last drop of Potter’s essence before turning his attentions to the man’s puckered hole. He let his tongue teasingly lick at the spot before inserting a finger and fucking the man profusely with it.

Potter moaned out at the pleasure of Draco’s touch. Draco removed his finger to replace it with his tongue. His tongue swept in and out of the tight hole as Potter’s hips bucked wildly. He begged Draco to enter him and soon the devious blonde relented. He whispered a wandless spell that instantly lubed his cock and he quickly entered the tightness of Potter’s body. He groaned at the pleasure of having his cock buried deep within the other man.

Normally he’d take less care with his lovers but he was completely amazed at how beautiful Potter’s body was joined to his. His body trembled at the man’s demanding kisses and heated touches. He’d never felt such pleasure from a lover and Draco had had many past lovers. He’d never realized how perfect he and Potter would be together and the intensity of it scared him just a bit. The moans spilling from his lips also made him afraid but there was no going back. He pushed deeply in and out of the sweetness of Potter’s body for a long time before finally shuddering with orgasm within the man. The glow of their lovemaking overtook him and he pulled Potter close, holding him in a tight embrace until they both fell sound asleep.

**********

Draco awoke in the morning with a slight hangover, his head pounding dully and mouth slightly parched. He detached himself from Potter’s arms and went to use the loo. When he emerged from the bathroom and began to dress, he refused to look over at the sleeping man lying in the nearby bed. Instead, he looked out the window and saw a group of children playing in a nearby yard. They were busy making snowmen and sledding down a small hill in the newly fallen snow. The sight of the kids reminded Draco that he’d promised mother he’d be there for tea with his aunt Andromeda and her grandson Teddy. He’d never met this side of the family but recently mother had welcomed them back with open arms. It seemed that the war had really changed things after all.

Draco finally looked over at Potter still sound asleep and looking so damned angelically innocent. Draco let out a sigh and decided that he really didn’t feel like dealing with the drama of facing him this morning. Quickly he wrote a note explaining where he’d gone and then made a speedy departure. Draco wasn’t sure just what had happened between them last night but whatever it was, Draco was quite willing to forget about it...


	4. Harry's Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why this chapter is so badly formatted... no matter what I did, it kept coming out all centered and it frustrated me so I finally just left it, will try to fix it later... maybe

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71  


  


Part 4: Harry’s Frustration

Even before reaching for his glasses, Harry felt the cold of the empty side of his bed. He wasn’t at all surprised but he was a tad bit disappointed. He had hoped he’d been wrong about Malfoy’s motives the night before but obviously, he hadn’t. Malfoy had only been out for a quick and easy shag; Harry had been all too obliging and smitten to see that fact last night.

Harry let out a sigh of frustration at his stupidity. What on earth had ever made him think he and Malfoy could ever be anything more? He shook his head to clear the confusing images that clouded his mind. He remembered it all with perfect clarity even though he’d been a bit tipsy from the alcohol consumed. He couldn’t have been completely mistaken, could he? He remembered feeling something between them, seeing something within Malfoy’s grey eyes as he gently entered him with repeated care. He had little to reference the night with but never had Harry felt so connected with a lover. The sex hadn’t been rough and intimidating; instead, it had been slow and sensual. Malfoy had taken his time in pleasing him and yet he had left with the morning’s light.

Harry got up to get dressed and saw the note Malfoy had scribbled in his hurry to leave him. He smiled as he read the words written on the paper and beheld their meaning. It seemed fate was lending a hand as far as he and Malfoy were concerned. He glanced at the chocolate latte that Kreacher had put out for him this morning and it sickened him just a bit. Normally he’d imbibe in the sweet on any other morning but this one wasn’t one of those. He called to Kreacher and asked him to bring him something a bit more comforting for a queasy stomach. The elf came back with a saucer of ginger tea that had him feeling much better right away. As Harry prepared to leave, he glanced once more at Malfoy’s note and couldn’t help but chuckle secretly to himself.

 _Dear Potter,  
Sorry I couldn’t stay for breakfast but I have an afternoon tea to attend at my Aunt Andromeda’s house today. I would’ve woke you but you looked peaceful… so no hard feelings and I’ll see you around.  
Sincerely Draco Malfoy_

Yes, the fates did seem to be lending a helping hand today, for it seemed that he and Malfoy were headed to the exact same afternoon tea…


	5. Draco's Teatime Surprise

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Draco’s Teatime Surprise

Draco was nervous as he and mother flooed into his aunt’s flat. He’d only met the woman once when she and mother had come on a shopping trip to Italy and stopped to see him. He had yet to meet his cousin Teddy and was likewise nervous about this luncheon. Andromeda greeted them warmly when they arrived, putting Draco immediately at ease. She took Draco into her arms and the smell of her perfume was overwhelming to his senses. He cursed himself at having not taken a hangover potion before attending this little tea party.

“It’s so good to see you again Draco! Teddy’s very excited to be getting so many visitors today. In fact, he can’t seem to keep his hair at one color, he’s so excited.” she smiled and pushed her mane of unruly dark curls back behind her.

Draco, once frightened by Andromeda’s close resemblance to his deceased aunt Bella was now quite used to their similarities, which were merely physical. This aunt was warm and friendly, not at all wild and intimidating as the former had once been. A small boy came buzzing into the living room, full of energy and excitement. Draco chuckled at the lad with an immediate bit of affection and fondness toward him. Playfully, he tugged at the boy’s glowing locks and he giggled in response.

“He seems quite excited for our visit.” Draco said with a smug smile.

“He’s very excited to see you both but also his godfather’s joining us as well…” his aunt informed them.

Narcissa seemed content with this news so Draco thought nothing more of it.

“Teddy gets very excited when his poppa comes to visit.” Andromeda said with a smile.

 

Draco watched as his aunt began setting a table with a variety of scones, biscuits, and finger sandwiches. He was hoping perhaps that his stomach might be able to handle a bite when they got started; for the array looked simply delicious. The women chatted amicably about mundane things like shopping while Draco quietly pressed his aching head up against the cool windowpane. He watched the muggles as they drove by with their cars along the street way. A red phone booth lined the end of the street and he watched as a man trudged past it in the cold snow. He got closer and as he did, Draco was shocked at the sense of familiarity. With a sudden sense of dread, he turned to interrupt the two women in their idle chatter.

“Aunt Andromeda… who exactly did you say was Teddy’s godfather?”

“I didn’t dear nephew, but Teddy’s very lucky to have such a great hero for a godfather as his Poppa Harry.” she beamed a calming smile toward her nephew who had a sudden look of panic upon his pointed face.

She looked at her nephew with sudden curiosity.

“You did know that Potter was his godfather, didn’t you?”

“I think I suddenly have to use the loo.” he said in a strangled whisper.

As he entered his aunt’s bathroom quarters, Draco quickly doused his face with cold water. This couldn’t be happening to him! He’d just left the man for Merlin’s sake; he couldn’t be seeing him already. Their situation was awkward enough without the prerequisite amount of time for recovery. Draco was sweating, a thing Malfoy’s most certainly didn’t do. Potter was coming here, now and there was nothing in the world he could do to stop such an atrocity. Again, he splashed himself with more cold water and then dried himself with a hand towel. He placed both hands on the sides of the porcelain sink as he steeled his nerves for the inevitable confrontation. You can do this, he told himself. You’re a Malfoy and Malfoy’s can do anything they put their minds to.

As he walked back to the living room, he heard the sounds of Teddy’s laughter ringing from within. Turning the corner and entering the room, he saw Potter tossing his small cousin into the air, much to the child’s exuberant delight. The man turned and saw him just as he reached the doorway, his green eyes shining with laughter and excitement. It was too much; this was all too much for the Malfoy heir. This was Harry bloody Potter for crying out loud, how could he be excited to see him of all people?

“Look cousin Draco, it’s my poppa Harry!” Teddy yelled with obvious pride and enthusiasm.

Draco looked down at the boy whose hair was turning from lime green to blue to bright pink in quick succession. He smiled at him and didn’t say a word. He looked at Potter and gave him a wan smile before turning to sit next to mother at the table. As the tea began, Draco had the uneasy feeling that this unfortunately wouldn’t be the last he’d see of Potter …


	6. Harry Acts in Desperation

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Harry Acts In Desperation

Harry let himself into his flat, his heart still heavy from the events of this afternoon. When he had arrived at Andromeda’s tea he’d been optimistic for he and Malfoy but apparently those hopes had been completely one sided. When he’d seen the beautiful blonde man, standing in the doorway it had been all too apparent that he wasn’t happy to see Harry there. Harry had been tempted with leaving but he couldn’t disappoint his godson Teddy like that.

The young boy had been so excited by all the visitors that he couldn’t seem to contain himself. His excitement had warmed Harry’s heart just a bit as they’d sat down to eat. Andromeda always put on a great spread but Harry hadn’t been able to focus on eating much with Malfoy sitting directly across from him. He’d looked so deliciously handsome in a heather grey sweater that had highlighted his blue eyes perfectly. Malfoy hadn’t said more than what was cordially necessary to him and it had hurt deeply after the previous evening they had shared.

Harry had focused his attention on the other guests, making small talk with Andromeda and Narcissa and entertaining Teddy the best he could. After the Malfoys had left, he’d stayed to help Andromeda clean up. He had then offered to bring Teddy over to visit little Rosie at the Burrow. They had only popped in a minute to see Molly and Arthur before going out to the little cottage that Ron and Hermione now shared just behind the main house. Rosie had been delighted to see Teddy and the two kids had gone outside to play amongst the newly fallen snow.

Harry had stayed inside and chatted with the adults over some cups of Irish coffee. He’d been tempted to talk to his friends about the whole Malfoy incident but knew it would be a lost cause. He was almost certain Hermione would just tell him, I told you so and Merlin only knew how Ron would react. He was only just getting used to Harry being homosexual which was evident by last years Christmas gift. Ron had thought it cute to buy Harry a sweatshirt that had read “Now We Don Our Gay Apparel”. While Harry had found it quite amusing, it was evident that the man still couldn’t handle the actuality of Harry’s sudden change in sex partners. In addition, Hermione had berated him for two hours over the gift and that wasn’t a can of worms that Harry wished to open back up. Just in case Ron did say something in poor taste about the subject, Harry didn’t bring it up.

Instead, they talked about Hermione’s new appointment to the Muggle Liaison office. She would be in charge of helping newly found muggleborns to transition into their new lives of magic. It was a fairly new position but an important one at that, with several employees under her jurisdiction. Ron had also grilled Harry on whether his brother George had any new trick items coming out. Harry had finally placated him by spilling about a new skiving snack box that gave the impression of having a fever and a rash instead of the normal throwing up ones. Later, Harry had dropped little Teddy at home, who was all tired out from playing. Now the only thing Harry wanted to do was go to sleep and forget the whole frustrating day.

Harry changed into a pair of red silk pajama pants and made himself a warm glass of milk to help him get to sleep. He was just ready to doze off when he heard a sharp knock at the door. He almost thought of asking Kreacher to get it but then thought better since it was so late. A knock at this hour usually meant something important. He was shocked as hell when he opened up the door only to find Malfoy standing on his doorway. He gave Harry a steely glare before pushing his way through the door.

“Who the hell do you think you are Malfoy, shoving your way into my flat like this?” Harry exclaimed.

It was obvious that Malfoy was on a mission but Harry was pissed at him still for the way he had acted at the tea. Unless the man was here to apologize, he really wasn’t interested. Angrily he watched as the man turned to speak to him.

“I have something to say to you Potter! You listen and you listen well… what we did last night meant nothing! It was just sex and that’s it, nothing more! You just get whatever lovesick, romantic notions you had right out of your head! Do you understand me?” Malfoy bellowed at him in a tone that bordered on hysterics.

Harry looked at him in exasperation before finally answering.

“Fine! You’ve said your peace, now get the hell out!” Harry said in a frustrated tone.

Malfoy made to leave but then turned back around; grabbing Harry by the wrist, he turned the man to face him.

“I mean it Potter! Its just sex between us…” he said angrily, “…it’s all it can ever be!” he whispered out in a sad hushed tone.

Then their lips were once again joined. Malfoy’s mouth was full of hesitancy and fear but Harry’s kiss was full of force and dominance. He pulled Malfoy towards the couch as he also pulled the man’s cashmere coat from around his shoulders. He pushed Malfoy face down upon the tiny loveseat and then forcefully pulled his pants down around his ankles.

“You want just sex Malfoy… Don’t worry; I can give you just sex!” Harry spat out in anger.

He pulled his own cock out of his pajama bottoms and cast a quick lubricating spell. He entered Malfoy’s arse without any means of preparation except for the lubrication. Malfoy let out a pained groan from the unexpected intrusion, and then pushed himself backwards to deepen Harry’s entrance. Harry pumped himself roughly in and out of the man’s tightness with such vicious force. This was the sex that Malfoy claimed lay between them but Harry remembered so much more happening last night. When the thought of their soft touches of the previous night came barreling down upon Harry’s memory, he stopped what he was doing. Pulling back from Malfoy’s body, he sank down upon the floor and the tears overtook him.

“Potter… what the hell’s the matter with you?” Malfoy asked him in an unusually worried tone.

“I can’t do this. I can’t just have sex with you. I feel too much for you. I want it to be more and I can’t seem to let go of it like you can.” Harry explained in between the sobs.

Malfoy knelt down beside him and let his fingers wipe away the tears without saying a word. After a few moments, Malfoy broke the eerie silence within the room.

“I feel those things too Potter but I just can’t let myself… You have to understand that if I feel those things then I have to run… back to Italy. I can’t let myself feel like this… at least not outside of these walls.”

As he explained, his voice got softer and softer and Harry could see the tears that also rimmed his eyes. Tears he wouldn’t let himself release. Harry knew it was wrong for them to hide what they felt but if it was the only way…

He moved in front of Malfoy, letting his lips brush ever so softly up against his mouth. The kiss was soft and full of yearning. Harry pulled him fully into his embrace, kissing his face and neck repeatedly with such tenderness that Malfoy finally gave into him. Harry pulled the man’s thighs apart and inserted a couple fingers into his arse. He pressed his fingers up against Malfoy’s prostate, had the man groaning with both want, and need for him. Harry frotted his cock up against Malfoy’s, all the while working on the man’s sweet spot until he had him cumming in streams against his stomach.

Then and only then did Harry enter Malfoy’s body. He pressed gently into him and held him close in a tight embrace as he pulled in and out of that oh so sweet body. This was the kind of sex he wanted to share with Malfoy. He didn’t want it to be just about their carnal needs. No, what they were sharing here was about so much more and Harry was ready to embrace it with all its bloody complications and consequences. He only hoped that soon, so would Draco…


	7. Draco's Fearful Indecision

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Draco’s Fearful Indecision

Draco was busily untangling a bunch of muggle Christmas lights while Potter was fixing them some hot chocolate in the next room. He’d secretly been spending a lot of time at Potter’s flat since their late night confrontation and confessional of sorts. Draco came over and they would spend time doing odds and ends about the house during the daytime and at night they would shag like crazy. Potter made Draco feel happier and more alive than he ever had in Italy but with those feelings came Draco’s overwhelming fears. He knew this relationship could never really be but he was afraid that Potter might not have realized that. He was scared of breaking the vulnerable man‘s heart, or possibly his own.

At that moment, Potter came into the room with a tray laden down with mugs of steaming chocolate and an assortment of delectable biscuits. With a wave of the man’s wand, the room filled with the sounds of holiday music and Draco had to smile despite himself. This was part of what made him care for Potter, his spontaneity and utter moments of goofiness. He was amazed at how Potter could grasp happiness in the most mundane of moments. Fully grasping how he could act in such a way was something Draco still hadn’t quite mastered. Growing up in the Malfoy household had been anything but truly happy. He loved his mother but his father had been a hard one to live with. Everything had to be so perfectly posed, anyone showing outwardly his or her feelings hadn’t been allowed which had always frustrated Draco.

Draco worried that his feelings for Potter were purely a form of rebellion against the way his parents had raised him. Of course, he didn’t really need Potter for that, those Italian boys had done the trick rather nicely after all. He also knew that what he and Potter had was staying so secretive that even mother would never find out about it. Potter handed him a cup of hot chocolate just as he finished untangling the lights. He took a careful sip and tasted the subtle shot of rum that his lover had put into the steaming liquid.

“You know you don’t have to sneak me alcohol to get me into your bed.” Draco said with a playful smirk upon his lips.

“I know that. I just thought maybe it would make up for me roping you into this Christmas decorating.” He gave Draco a lopsided grin.

The two men finished their snack and then got busy hanging the Christmas lights. When Harry plugged them in, the room sparkled in brilliant colors. Draco turned to look at Potter, and saw a happy grin crossing his face. He reached out to him and let their fingers intertwine. He got a warm feeling just standing there with Potter, watching the twinkling glow of the bright lights. Suddenly, he had the urge to take the handsome brunette within his arms and hold him tightly close to his chest.

His lips pressed softly into the crook of Potter’s neck. He breathed in his scent and breathed a sigh against the warmth of his skin. His lips traveled downward, nuzzling into the man’s Adam’s apple. His fingers reached up to slowly unbutton his shirt and then he kissed his way down his chest and stomach. Falling to his knees in front of his lover, he pulled at the man’s belt, releasing the erection within. Draco pulled him down onto the floor beneath the Christmas tree, its glow lighting up Potter’s cock in a multitude of reds, greens, and blues. He felt Potter’s hands pull at his hair as he took the man’s hardness into his mouth. He sucked it gently and laved it with his tongue. He felt Potter’s hips buck beneath him and heard his soft moans. Draco let out his own groan as he felt the tightening within Potter’s balls. Gently, he pressed his fingers against the man’s perineum, furthering his pleasure.

“Oh Sweet Merlin Draco!” came a sweet gasp.

Draco bobbed faster upon the engorged member and let his fingers play at Potter’s puckered hole. Feeling the imminent release of his lover, he readied himself for the onslaught of his orgasm. He felt the delicious heat of hot spunk as it poured down his throat and he swallowed every delectable drop.

“I love you Draco.” He heard Potter whisper to him in the aftermath.

Draco lay there quietly, his head resting up against Potter’s thigh. He felt the gentleness of the man’s fingers playing softly in his hair. His throat suddenly felt heavy and dry. He wanted so badly to say the words back but the insurmountable fear within his heart kept them at bay…


	8. Harry Nudges Them Along...

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 8:Harry Nudges Them Along…

Harry watched as Draco began opening a gift wrapped in dark green paper adorned with silver Christmas trees. It was Christmas Eve and Draco had come over to spend the holiday eve with Harry. They’d spent the evening listening to carols on the wireless and sipping spiked eggnog. After a quick shag, they’d decided to exchange gifts around the tree. Harry was glad to have Draco here but still uncomfortable with the visit’s circumstances.

Draco had told Narcissa that he was spending the eve with some blokes from Italy. The mere mention of his shenanigans in Italy quickly had his mother changing the subject and so made it easy for Draco to sneak over here. Harry was altogether aware of her uncomforting feelings towards what she viewed as Draco’s “bi-sexuality”. Draco had told him of how talk of his Italian lovers had horrified her, she’d only been mollified by his occasional dates with the most eligible pureblood witches. Harry wondered at her reaction to knowing he was here instead. Was here and had been coming here on multiple occasions. He was quite sure it would have her in a right tizzy and it warmed him inside to think about her finding out.

Now, as Draco ever so carefully removed the glittering paper from his gift, Harry watched with a bit of trepidation. He was still a bit unsure about how Draco would receive his romantic gestures even after the many weeks they had recently spent together. Inside the box lay an ornate wooden nutcracker dressed like a toy soldier. Draco picked it up and looked at it oddly.

“You bought me a nutcracker? Potter, I’m sure mother has one of these at the manor somewhere, why a nutcracker?” Draco asked him, Harry could see him questioning his motives and perhaps his sanity.

Harry grinned widely at him in his usually goofy way.

“The real gift is in its mouth. The nutcracker was just for presentation.” Harry informed him.

Draco pulled a small envelope from inside the nutcracker’s mouth. His name adorned the front of the envelope in a messy black scrawl and the imprint of a lion was at its seal. He opened the envelope and withdrew two tickets to a ballet. Draco looked at the tickets with a mixture of feelings. He felt gratitude and love toward Potter for doing this for him, he knew the ballet wasn’t really his cup of tea, but amidst those feelings came the fear and dread at having to break the man’s hope.

“We can’t go…” Draco said with finality.

“Why not? I thought the nutcracker was your favorite?” Harry immediately began pushing him with questions.

“I thought we had an understanding Potter… we can’t be seen… this thing between us is only good within these walls. I thought I made myself clear to you about my intentions.”

Harry could see Draco tensing with his fearfulness.

“Look at the tickets more closely you dumb prat.” Harry said out of desperation.

Draco looked again at the tickets and Harry watched as the sudden realization hit him.

“Paris? You want us to go to Paris to see this?” Draco croaked out.

“I know someone in the portkey division who’ll set it up for me with no questions asked. The show is at a muggle theater so it might not be quite as magical as a full blown wizarding performance…”

Draco’s lips upon his cut off Harry’s explanations for it seemed the gift was well received after all…


	9. Draco Bitterly Faces the Inevitable

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 9:Draco Bitterly Faces the Inevitable

Draco slipped the key card into the slot, opened the door to their hotel suite, and was shocked at its splendor.

“Oh Harry… this is beautiful! I can’t believe you went to all this trouble just for me.” Draco exclaimed, holding back the joyful tears that begged for release.

Harry smiled at him incredulously. He seemed almost star struck.

“What is it?” Draco questioned him.

“You called me Harry.” he said softly.

“Yeah I did, didn’t I?” Draco said with a shy smile at his lover.

He planted a gentle kiss upon Harry’s mouth. Harry smiled at him joyfully. He pulled Harry into his embrace and kissed him again, only this time the kiss was harder and more passionate. His tongue pushed eagerly forward and he tasted Harry’s sweet breath. Harry’s tongue reached out to his and the kiss became deepened. His hands traveled down the man’s arse and he gripped it tightly, pulling their bodies as close together as possible. He felt an inevitable twitch within his groin and growled into the man’s ear with want and desire.

“What do you say we check out the bed before going out?” he purred into Harry’s ear.

Rewarded with a soft moan from the man’s mouth, he tugged him backward to the four-poster bed in the middle of the room. He had him stripped in an instant with a wave of his wand. Harry lay in the middle of the velvet bedcovers waiting for Draco to plunder his body. Draco put two of his fingers into Harry’s mouth and the man sucked them wet. Draco let out an unrestrained moan at the simple act. He pulled his fingers from Harry’s mouth to insert them into Harry’s puckered hole. As he pumped his fingers fervently in that hole, he also stroked Harry’s rigid cock as well. Harry grasped him as well and Draco let out a groan at the warmth of the man’s fingers on his member.

Harry peppered Draco’s face with soft kisses and it made Draco feel so connected to the man. It frightened him how much he actually cared for a man who was once a former enemy. His emotions ran raw and out of control when he was with Harry like this. Amidst his fearfulness, there was still nothing Draco wanted more than this incredible man. He cast a lubrication charm and gently entered Harry’s body. He held Harry in a tight embrace as he pumped rhythmically into his body. He felt that incredible dizzying pull he always felt within the man’s arms and it left him consumed with his want for more…

**********

Draco and Harry walked into the club Rio and the music immediately engulfed them with its pulsating beat. Since the ballet wasn’t until tomorrow night, Draco had convinced Harry to go to a muggle club for some dancing. He’d found muggle clubs to be quite refreshing when he was in Italy but the mere fact that he’d heard of them had seemed to shock Harry. Draco perused the club, taking in the scantily clad waiters with a roving eye. They were all dressed for the recent holidays with festive hats and bikini knickers shaped like gift packages. Harry sent him daggers as he perused the many “gifts” on display. Draco gave him a reassuring smile before grasping his hand and pulling him close.

“Don’t be a child… I was only looking. The jealousy act doesn’t suit a hero, especially when I’m going to go home with said hero.”

He smirked a sexy smile at Harry and had him smiling back in mere seconds. He pulled the man out onto the dance floor where they imitated the dance they’d done back at the hotel only fully clothed. Draco could feel Harry’s erection every time he rubbed himself up against his body and it made him incredibly horny for the man. He couldn’t possibly get enough of him and it worried Draco that Harry didn’t see that. He knew his inability to say certain words probably had a lot to do with his insecurity and he berated himself for that fact.

The two men enjoyed an amazing evening of drinking and dancing which ended back in the hotel room with a lot of groping and fondling of one another’s bits. The best part of the evening for Draco was falling asleep within Harry’s arms, feeling his love envelope him. Draco only wished they could stay in this moment forever, never having to face the bitter reality of the inevitable end to their situation…


	10. Harry Pushes Just a Bit More...

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 10:Harry Pushes Just a Bit More…

Harry sat still in the darkened balcony, his eyes not on the ballet below but rather on the handsome blonde man sitting next to him. It always thrilled him to see Draco in moments where his guard was completely let down. These rare moments made him sure, why he loved the man. He watched in awe as Draco sat mesmerized by the dance and music of the performance. To Harry the ballet was a snooze fest but to Draco it was something else entirely and Harry loved seeing him this happy.

When the ballet ended, Harry and Draco walked from the theatre hand in hand. Both wearing sappy grins as they entered a muggle coffee shop. Harry ordered them both cappuccinos as they took seats across from one another in the comfy booths.

“I absolutely loved the show! Thanks for the present Harry. It was a really good idea for us to get away and spend some time together.” Draco said to him, the look on his face making his excitement quite obvious.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I thought a muggle performance might be a bit mundane compared to some of the wizarding ones you’ve seen.” Harry said with all honesty.

“No, actually I found it to be even more magical. Since the war, I’ve come to appreciate what muggles can do without the aid of magic. It’s quite amazing when you think about it.” Draco mused out loud.

Harry looked at him with utter adoration, shocked at the man he had become since the war. He wasn’t the arrogant, prejudiced boy he’d once met at Hogwarts, that’s for sure. Harry reached across the table and took Draco’s hand. He let his rough, callused fingers interlace with Draco’s long elegantly tapered ones. This evening was what this whole relationship was about… them rediscovering one another and finding love amidst those discoveries. He loved Draco and it pained him to realize that perhaps Draco didn’t quite return his feelings as wholeheartedly. Harry intended to enjoy whatever this was that was going on between them for as long as it could possibly last…

**********

It was snowing and bitter cold when the two men arrived back in London after their trip to Paris. They were oblivious to the biting cold as they climbed the stairs to Harry’s flat, still warm with the memories of their trip. When they got upstairs though, it seemed as if the magic had broken. Draco suddenly thought he should check in with his mother at the manor and Harry had calls from friends and family who wondered where he had been. The mere mention of the rest of the world seemed to jar them from their romantic fantasy and back into the land of bitter reality. Harry was the first to break the silence with a request that he was sure Draco wished he’d never offered.

“We should go out to dinner like we did in Paris.” Harry said without thinking.

“We can’t… we’ll be seen.” Draco mumbled.

“Okay let’s have coffee then.” Harry countered.

“Harry stop, I told you we can’t be seen together.” Draco told him once more.

“Why the hell not?” Harry asked him, a bit louder than he’d originally intended.

“I told you that I can‘t do this so don’t push it!” Draco insisted.

“It’s just coffee Draco. I have coffee with lots of people; Ron, Hermione, even Shacklebolt for crying out loud! Why can’t we be seen together?” Harry yelled at him.

“Ron and Hermione are your friends. Shacklebolt is the bloody freaking minister of magic! People expect to see you out with them. Besides, you’re not fucking any of them!” Draco cried out in sudden desperation.

“We don’t have to go to Diagon; we can go to a muggle place… Please Draco! I just want this to be real! I want us to be real! Please Dray…”

Harry was begging now and he felt the tears sliding freely down his face. He knew that he was pushing Draco as far as he dared but he was desperate for him to feel something. He wanted this relationship to work and without them venturing outside the apartment, it couldn’t be anything more than just a fantasy. The room was still and silent as Draco crossed the room and took Harry within his arms. Harry could feel his regret even as he wiped away his tears and held him ever so tightly. He felt the warmth of Draco’s words of comfort both on the nape of his neck and within his heart.

Fine… We’ll go out, just don’t cry anymore. Please don’t cry…” Draco whispered, his lips pressed tightly up against Harry’s ear and Harry felt the wet of Draco’s own tears as they fell…


	11. Draco Admits to the Truth

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 11:Draco Admits to the Truth

“Merlin, Potter! What do you think you’re doing?” Draco cried out as he entered Harry’s flat and smelled the acrid smell of something burning.

He entered the kitchen where the smoke was at its worst and saw Harry wearing an apron and holding out a tray of something inedible and utterly blackened. It was obvious that he had been trying to cook but Draco for the life of him couldn’t understand why. Harry set the tray of charcoaled food down before turning to Draco with a deep kiss on the lips. Draco pulled away and then repeated his former question, still wondering exactly what Harry had been trying to accomplish.

“I was trying to use up the leftover candy decorations in the cupboard. They were from when Hermione and I made gingerbread houses with Rose and Teddy. I was thinking I could make some belated Christmas biscuits but so far all I’ve managed to do is waste my time burning the last two batches.” Harry explained to his lover in what was clearly the voice of frustration.

With a wave of his wand, Draco had most of the acrimonious smoke cleared from the room. He reached out a hand to cup Harry’s face within his grasp and softly kissed him on the forehead.

“Its okay darling… Where I’m taking you tonight they have the most delicious desserts, there won‘t be any need for Christmas biscuits. Of course, if you insist then I think there may be enough dough left for one more batch. Its all in using a simple timer spell so you know when to take them from the oven.” Draco remarked cheerfully.

Harry watched in astounded silence as Draco threw away the ruined remains and began placing dough for the new biscuits on the tray. Draco placed the new biscuits into the oven before turning towards Harry for his approval.

“Where’d you learn your way around a kitchen?” Harry questioned him.

“I had a bachelor pad in Italy with only one house elf, remember?” Draco reminded him. “It got quite lonely at times so Binky and I would cook a lot.”

“You got lonely in Italy? But I thought you had all those beautiful boys to occupy your time while you lived there?” Harry was now the one doing the reminding.

“Yes, well… None of them was ever around for very long. Some I don’t even recall their names, so yes, Italy was very lonely.” he confessed. “Besides, none of them was the meet the parents type anyways.”

“Guess I’m not either…” Harry whispered before pulling away from Draco’s embrace.

“Harry please, don’t do this…” Draco whispered desperately.

“Why not Dray?” Harry said bitterly. “I read in the Prophet that you had a few lady friends as well. Were there any particular lady friends you spent time with in Italy?”

Draco looked at him with the guilt written clearly on his pale face. He’d been avoiding this subject with Harry but now that it was out on the table there was no since avoiding it any longer.

“Just Tori.” he blurted out. … Astoria Greengrass… she’s the younger sister of Daphne, one of Pansy’s friends. You must remember Daph, she and Pans were inseparable back at Hogwarts.” he tried to be nonchalant with his answer.

“Were you shagging this Tori?” Harry asked in an accusing voice.

“Do I look like the type to shag a female?” Draco asked him incredulously. “Crass as it sounds… I like sucking cock far too much for that. Of course, I suppose once I’m married I’ll have to man up and take one for the team… Mother’s going to owe me big time for any future heir I produce.” he stated with a nervous chuckle.

“When you’re married?” Harry looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

Draco returned the look with one of desperation and remorse. He reached out for the dark haired man but Harry pulled even further away. Draco turned away to take the biscuits from the oven, then turned back to face Harry.

“What am I supposed to say? I told you this couldn’t be…” Draco’s voice cracked with the emotions he was feeling.

“Is she waiting for you? Is Astoria waiting for you in Italy?” Harry asked him.

With guilty shame, Draco answered him in the affirmative.

“But she’s going to be waiting for awhile because I’m not in a hurry to get back. Mother was thrilled when I said I was staying past the holidays. Only I didn’t tell her my reason for staying because that reason is you my love. I‘ve got everything I could ever want right here.” Draco’s voice was a hushed whisper as he pulled Harry close.

He kissed the man ever so gently and buried his head in his hair to hide his tears. So many raw emotions were welling up from within him. He wanted so badly to admit to his feelings. No matter what mother and Tori’s plans were for him, he knew that this was the only place he truly wanted to be…


	12. Harry Ponders the Situation

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 12:Harry Ponders the Situation

Harry walked quietly through the graveyard, his steps making an eerie path through the newly fallen snow. He stopped in front of a large black headstone. He dropped to his knees on the snow-covered ground, oblivious to its cold. Pushing the snow away, he looked down at the letters that formed his godfather’s name. Sirius had been one of the first casualties of the war, one of the first loved ones Harry had lost. He came here often to talk to his godfather; it helped him to feel close to the man even though he knew his body wasn’t actually here.

“It’s me again…” Harry said with a slight chuckle. “The muggles probably think I’m crazy coming here, talking to myself like this.”

He placed a bouquet of dogwood upon the edge of his godfather’s memorial and let out a small sigh.

“I just didn’t know who else to turn to with this. It’s about Malfoy… I mean Draco… I don’t know what to do to get him to face our relationship. I’ve told him how much I love him but it doesn’t seem to matter. He still has Astoria back in Italy… she’s waiting… waiting for him to come back, as if nothing ever happened here.” Harry whispered into the darkening evening silence.

Harry had just left Draco; he’d left him at a small muggle coffee shop. The two men had been going to muggle restaurants, theatres, and coffee shops for the past few weeks. Their relationship seemed more real outside of his apartment walls but it was still a closely guarded secret. A secret he couldn’t even share with his very best friends. The secrecy of their relationship was tearing Harry apart. It broke his heart knowing that Astoria was waiting in the wings, ready to take his place in Draco’s life. He could feel Draco’s denial with every moment they spent together. The man was living out a fantasy without any intentions of making it a reality.

“How do I make Draco face up to what we have without pushing him away? I love him so much… I just don’t want to lose him now.” Harry‘s voice cracked with emotion as he spoke.

He wondered at how his godfather would’ve handled the situation. Probably with no fear… he’d always lived life in the moment but somehow he wasn’t sure if that was the way to go with Draco. He’d probably just go running back to Italy with his tail tucked between his legs. Draco had never been the type to face up to a situation until he was knee deep in the muck of it. Harry still felt confused but talking to Sirius had put him more at ease with the situation. It was what it was… he had to deal with the fact that he couldn’t change what was happening. As Harry bade Sirius goodbye, he turned around in shock to see Draco standing silently behind him…


	13. Draco Makes a Painful Decision

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 13:Draco Makes a Painful Decision

Draco could read the look of shocked surprise on Harry’s face as he turned around to see him standing there. He shifted himself uncomfortably as an accusing look followed the shock.

“Draco, what are you doing here?” Harry spoke first, breaking the uncomfortable silence that filled the air.

“Mother owled and said she didn’t need my help shopping, there was something about Andromeda and a couple house elves… You said you were coming here so I decided to catch up to you.” he tried explaining.

“How much did you hear?” Harry asked him as he finished pulling the snow from off Sirius’ headstone.

“Enough…” Draco admitted. “Enough to know that you’re not happy.” his voice a mere whisper in the wind.

“That’s not what I meant Draco. I’m just a little confused is all.” Harry said defensively.

“Yeah well that’s my doing. I let this go way too far. It’s probably because of my feelings for you but I’m a Malfoy and that’s really no excuse.”

Draco stepped forward, holding out his hand but then thought better of it, letting his hand fall down to his side as he continued to speak.

“I never meant to hurt you like this Harry. I should’ve just walked away after that first night but I acted selfishly and now look what it’s done.” Tears streamed silently down his face as he spoke.

Harry turned toward him and grasped onto his hand. Draco felt the warmth of that hand in his and he clung on tightly as the tears continued.

“Its okay Draco, we can fix this… I know we can. We can…” Harry began but Draco cut him off.

“No Harry… No. I’ve allowed myself to fall in love with you. Now I have to go back to Italy and tell Tori. My feelings for you have changed everything…” Draco said, his voice cracking with the emotional weight of what he was saying.

“You love me?” Harry whispered incredulously.

There was a glimmer of hope swimming within his emerald eyes as Draco stared back from his grey ones. So much hope, that it hurt Draco to look at it because he knew it to be false.

“Yes, I love you and that’s what makes this so bloody hard!” He pulled back from Harry as the man tried to embrace him.

Harry seemed shocked at Draco’s reaction.

“You’re right… you should go to Italy and tell Astoria everything. She’ll be disappointed but it’s for the best…” Harry began rambling but again Draco cut him off in mid sentence.

“I know she’ll forgive me.” His voice grew cold as he said what he was sure Harry didn’t want to hear. “I’m still marrying her Harry.”

“I don’t understand…” Harry stammered. “You don’t even love her you coward!”

He ran forward and his fists pounded against Draco’s chest as he ranted about how unfair and selfish Draco was being. Draco did nothing to stop him; he gave up not even one ounce of a defense, until finally Harry’s crying and raging at him were through. Draco knew he had to put up a good front because his heart was tearing into bits as they spoke. Harry looked at him and saw that he really was going to do this. He really would leave him. He changed course and tried begging Draco to stay and it made Draco’s heart hurt even more to see the man that he loved hurting like this.

Draco stepped forward to place a gentle kiss upon Harry’s forehead. He let out a loud breathy sob before turning to apparate away from this painful situation. Instead, he turned to look one last time at Harry and whispered “I’ll always love you Harry, please just remember that.”

Within moments, he was back at the Manor, sobbing uncontrollably. Mother came into the room, throwing her arms around him without knowing what the matter was. He clung to her like a child, and drowned in his sorrows.

Hermione heard a loud pop as someone entered the floo of her cottage. She ran to the kitchen and saw Harry entering from amidst the green flames of the fireplace. He was clearly in pain and immediately she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Harry what happened?” she asked as she held him tightly in her arms.

“Draco… he’s leaving… he won’t listen to reason… says he loves me but… it’s Astoria…” Harry’s words were a jumble as he cried upon her shoulder.

Hermione wasn’t sure exactly what had gone on, all she knew was that her friend needed her. “Hush Harry, its okay. I’m here… Just let it all out” Quietly she held him close as he sobbed his heart out within her embrace…


	14. Harry's Eventful Trip to Harrods

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 14:Harry’s Eventful Trip to Harrods

Harry rolled over with dread in his bed as he heard the loud pop of the floo opening. Who the hell was bothering him now? For weeks, Harry had done nothing but wallow in his grief over Draco leaving. Hermione and Ron had done everything in their power to cheer him up and he thought in the last day or so that they had finally given up, but that apparently wasn’t the case. He pulled the covers over his head as he heard the person invading his home walking down the hallway.

“Get up Harry, pity party’s over!” he heard a voice say as the shades of his bedroom were violently wrenched upward.

The bright sunlight hit him full force even beneath the blankets and he burrowed down further to try to avoid the light. That wasn’t to be as the intruder ripped his bedcovers down next, exposing his naked chest and coming close to exposing just a tad bit more. He looked straight into the eyes of Ginny Weasley who wore a determined look upon her freckled face.

“What the hell Gin? Ever heard of a little thing called privacy?” he griped halfheartedly.

“Oh for the love of Merlin! I’ve seen it all before or have you forgotten already?” she smiled at him wickedly and he gave a wan smile despite himself.

“Besides, I’m not here after your bits especially after you let Malfoy at them.”

“How did you know…?” Harry began. “Wait… don’t tell me, a little bird named Hermione told you right?”

He couldn’t believe he’d trusted Mione with this kind of secret and now she was blabbing it all over the family.

“She only told me because she thought I was the only one who could lift you out of this funk you’re in. She and Ron are worried about you and by the way, Ron doesn’t know its Malfoy you’re pining for so my sister-in-law is keeping your secret.”

Ginny poked Harry in the shin with the toe of her high heel, prodding him to get up.

“Fine, I’ll get up but you have to turn around because I don’t have any clothes on under here.” Harry clearly informed her.

The redhead reluctantly turned around and Harry got up and put a pair of sweats on to hide his bits from her prying eyes. Ginny giggled at his modesty, shaking her head back and forth with mirth. Using her peripheral vision, she got a glimpse of Harry’s naked bum just before he hid it under the grey sweats.

“I don’t get all the shyness Harry, we have a past after all.” she said as she turned around to face him.

Harry looked her up and down fondly. If ever he’d been inclined to want a female that female most definitely would’ve been Ginny Weasley. The buxom redhead was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. Harry had probably been a fool to have broken things off with her but their newfound friendship was the consolation prize of all prizes. No one knew him more intimately than Ginny, not even Ron or Hermione. It was no wonder Hermione had sent for Ginny to come cheer him up, if anyone could it would be her.

“Well just because we were one another’s firsts doesn’t give you an automatic right to ogle my bits.” he jokingly informed her.

Harry hollered for Kreacher and asked the elf to bring him some strong black coffee. He was going to need it to keep up with Hurricane Weasley as he liked to refer to the curvaceous redhead before him. He sat down at the edge of the bed and Ginny planted herself firmly next to him.

“Thanks for coming Gin, I do really appreciate it. I can’t believe you came all this way, weren’t you entertaining the boys of Spain or something?” Harry kept his voice as playful as he could which was hard under the circumstances.

Well I wasn’t entertaining the whole country… just a select few.” she said with a naughty giggle before letting her tone take on a more serious tone. “Malfoy? What were you thinking Harry? The man’s really only got one foot out of the closet from what I’ve heard. Did you really think it would end well for you?”

Harry looked at her with a bitter realization that she was right but hated admitting it aloud. He’d loved Malfoy and that had clouded his judgment when it came to the handsome blonde man, he had set himself up for this fall.

After some serious talking and a lot of joking around, Ginny finally convinced Harry to get out of the house. They both needed to get Rose birthday presents since February was fast approaching so they decided to check out Harrods Department store for gifts. They’d only chosen Harrods because Harry hadn’t wanted to venture into Diagon Alley for fear of bumping into someone they knew.

After perusing the aisles of the various toy departments, Harry decided to treat Ginny to a milkshake at the chocolate bar two floors down. The two were having an enjoyable afternoon despite the pain that still cut sharply into Harry’s chest every time he thought of Draco, which was often. Loaded down with purchases the two entered the eatery and ordered. Ginny was perusing a book of muggle fairy tales she’d pulled out of her bag.

“Are you sure Rosie will like this Harry?” she asked him as she eyed the pictures of princes and princesses adorning the pages.  
“You forget how much she’s like her mother; she’ll love just about any book.” Harry joked.

Ginny put the book back when the waiter approached with their drinks. She took a deep sip of her white chocolate shake and gave a deep sigh. Yes, there was nothing like chocolate to make everything seem completely blissful. Harry had ordered a milk chocolate and coffee flavored shake that he was quickly devouring. Harry looked up and saw Ginny watching him.

“Its okay Gin, I’m not going to break at any moment. Much as I hate to admit it, this outing has been good. I promise to stop moping, I’ll go back to work at the store on Monday morning and somehow I’ll make it through this whole Malfoy mess. Thank you, for being such a great friend. You may be a bit pushy at times but I love you. You really have helped me today.” he gave her a genuine smile that she immediately reflected back.

After the two finished their drinks, they wandered around in the various house wares sections on the second floor. It was there that they ran into the only two people guaranteed to destroy the ending to this wonderful evening. When Ginny saw the platinum haired woman in the luxury gifts department she tried valiantly to pull Harry away but it appeared he’d already seen them.

When a little blue haired boy came barreling down the aisle straight into Harry’s arms yelling “poppa” there was no turning back. Harry picked Teddy up, tickling the boy’s ribs as he did, eliciting a stream of giggles from the boy. He then took him over to where his grandmother and her sister were both looking at several ornate mirrors. He set Teddy down in the aisle near the two women, tousling the little boy’s hair, which had immediately become a darker shade of Harry’s own brown.

“Andromeda. Narcissa. Good to see you both.” Harry said as he approached the women.

“Harry, what a surprise it is to run into you here.” Andromeda said as she pulled Harry into a tight embrace. Narcissa just nodded politely at him.

“We’re shopping for birthday gifts for little Rosie.” he informed her.

Narcissa seemed uncomfortable with seeing Harry in the muggle surroundings.

“My sister insisted we come here.” The Malfoy matriarch tried explaining.

“Yes well I do have a fondness for the muggle stores.” the darker haired sister said a bit defensively. “Besides I wanted to get Draco and Astoria something unique that one wouldn’t find in a wizarding shop.”

“You’re shopping for Draco?” Harry questioned her.

Andromeda answered him in the affirmative.

“We’re shopping for an engagement gift! It seems my dear nephew has finally decided to make the young Greengrass girl an official part of the family! Isn’t it wonderful?” she gushed.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he heard her words. Draco was marrying Astoria; it was his worst nightmare come true. Please don’t let it be true? As he listened to Narcissa join in the other woman’s joyful chatter, he knew it was. He turned to Ginny, grasping her hand hard as he bade the two women and Teddy goodbye. Turning his back on them, he fell into Ginny’s waiting arms. She pushed him toward the exits, not letting go of him until they were outside in the cold fresh air. Harry gasped as the cold hit him hard. He slid down the side of the building, oblivious to the onlookers. Burying his hands in his face, he let Ginny’s fingers comb soothingly through his hair as the unbearable pain enveloped him once again…


	15. Draco Accidentally Tells Tori the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay in the warnings it says something about HET... well this is the chapter that contains the most graphic of the HET pieces but even that isn't exactly graphic as in there is no actually penetration... so anyways if you prefer Slash and squick at HET... you have been warned!! :D

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 15:Draco Accidentally Tells Tori the Truth

Draco skulked into the sitting room, trying to find a place to get some peace. This damned house was full of bloody wedding people and he wanted nothing to do with the lot of them. Yes, he had asked Astoria to marry him, yes, he’d given her his grandmother’s ring, and yes, he had resisted the urge to go back to London to be with Harry, but although he’d done these things, it didn’t mean he had to be happy about any of them. In fact, he’d never been so fucking miserable in all his life, not even in 6th year when he’d been under so much pressure by the Dark Lord himself. That year had been a tough one but he hadn’t had so much to lose back then. Now he was losing the only person he actually loved and it was slowly killing him.

He crossed the room to the mini bar and filled a glass full with Firewhisky. Getting good and pissed seemed to be the only real way to keep his sanity through this whole mess. He was also spending hours at the offices to avoid his new blushing bride. Mother had insisted that he invite the girl to stay with him and against his better judgment, he’d given in to those demands.

In fact, mother was the main reason he had finally settled on the younger Greengrass girl. Mother seemed to have a certain fondness for the young female and Draco would of course do anything to make his mother happy. Nevertheless, to him, the girl was all wrong; her eyes a vivid blue, blue as the oceans not green like the summer grasses. Her hair was a pale shade of golden blonde, not the woodsy brown he’d so grown to love. The worst part was her scent, whenever he breathed her in he got a whiff of laurel and rosewood, making him miss and yearn for the heady scent of musk mixed with the lingering sweet scent of vanilla. Her skin was too soft, her touch too gentled, and the taste of her lips bitter within his mouth. He missed Potter and would give anything to be holding him in his arms once more.

Draco let the thoughts of Harry surround him until he felt like a drowning man. Why did life have to be so damned unfair? Why did have to go and find love in the arms of the wrong person? A wrong person who had felt so incredibly right to him. He knew that by leaving he’d done them both a favor, so why did it feel so hatefully painful. Harry was better off without him in his life, he deserved more than what Draco could give and he deserved to get it from someone more worthy than he would ever be. He had his legacy to fulfill and much as he hated admitting it, that legacy meant a hell of a lot to him, especially with father gone now.

Draco felt the anger welling up in him, he threw the glass across the room, and it shattered against the fireplace. Immediately, Astoria appeared. She poked her head in tentatively before rushing to his side. She embraced him and robotically he placed his arms around her as well.

“Draco what is it?” she said in an insistent voice. “Is it the wedding? I know the stress can be unbearable and you have the office to deal with… I’m sorry; I should be taking better care of you.” Her hands pressed up against his chest just as insistently.

With a sigh of frustration, Draco allowed himself to be led to a small armchair. Astoria stood behind him, massaging his neck. He had to admit that it felt good upon his sore aching muscles but still it felt all wrong. He pulled her hand from his neck and placed a soft kiss upon her palm.

“I’m fine Tori but thank you just the same.”

Astoria fidgeted with her hands behind his head for a moment before she rounded the chair and fell to her knees in front of him.

“Draco I’m worried about us. Worried about our level of intimacy.” the girl said as a slight blush crossed her delicate features.

Draco pulled the girl up from her knees; she sat precariously on the edge of his lap. She winced only slightly at his tightening grip upon her arm.

“I’m doing my best Tori… I told you before that I just don’t fancy you in that way.” Draco said through clenched teeth, trying hard to avoid the girl‘s accusing gaze.

“I know…” A look of disappointment crossing her face this time. “Perhaps if you just touched me or kissed me more, it would be different.”

Draco looked up and the guilt of what he was doing to Tori overwhelmed him. She moved in, her lips shyly touching his. He opened his mouth to accept her kiss. The kiss was gentle as the softness of her lips caressed his but the taste, scent, and feel of her was still wrong. Draco turned his head away and Astoria let out a frustrated sigh.

“I’m sorry… I can’t…” Draco turned to look into the hurt blue eyes and it was just another thing that made him such a huge disappointment. “In time, maybe…” he said encouragingly.

“My father says that nice girls must be patient.” Astoria said in a whisper as she got up from his lap. “But my mother says that to get what you want sometimes you must be a bit naughty.”

Draco looked at her and saw the determination that overtook her eyes. She knelt down beside him but this time she reached out for him. Her hands glided up past his thighs and to the waist of his trousers. With nervous fingers, she undid the button of his jeans; he meant to stop her but was mesmerized by her sudden audacity. She reached into the zip to pull his cock from beneath the rough cloth. Her hand felt warm upon his skin but still he remained flaccid in her palm. She worked her hand up and down but to no avail.

Draco felt bad for her and closed his eyes in shame. Leaning back in the chair, his mind suddenly brought forth a forbidden image. Immediately he was hard and erect. He felt her wet mouth engulf his shaft and it was all he could do not to moan aloud. It had been so long since he’d felt a touch such as this. Not since Harry, he imagined it was Harry touching him now as he felt the wet mouth hot and slick upon his member. He bucked his hips upward into the girl’s mouth but imagined it was Potter’s mouth instead that he was fucking. Oh god how he wanted to fuck that perfect mouth once again. Draco let out a soft moan as he felt a rough tongue laving his cock as it bobbed expertly up and down.

Only Harry could make him feel like this, only the unholy image of Harry Potter, his Harry. He felt the tightness of his balls being milked by the mouth feeding on his shaft. He could feel his impending orgasm as he moved faster within the beautiful mouth. Sweet Merlin, Potter! His thoughts raced back to a time not so long ago, transported within the bliss of his imminent release. As he came hard within the heat of the mouth embracing him, he gasped in response.

Draco’s eyes fluttered open and he came face to face with what he’d just done. Shamed by his deeds, he moved toward Tori but she backed away. Her eyes were round with shock and she looked at him as if he’d just slapped her across the face.

“Potter…? Harry Potter is the reason you don’t want me?”

Draco cringed at her words knowing he must have said the man’s name in the midst of his orgasm. He watched in guilt and shame as his lovely bride to be ran from the room in tears.


	16. Andromeda Confronts Harry

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 16:Andromeda Confronts Harry

Harry walked through the gates of Blenheim Palace, staring at the beauty of the majestic building. He was meeting Andromeda here for lunch but wasn’t quite sure why she’d been so eager to have him come. He’d refused her at first but after countless owls had finally given in, there was no arguing with that woman. She was definitely a Black through and through. He walked through the front grounds which were lightly dusted with a covering of snow and headed toward the warmth of the building itself. Andromeda had insisted they meet in the palace’s large library. As he entered he spotted the dark haired witch and upon greeting her she wrapped him into her arms.

“Oh Harry… you poor, poor boy.” she lamented.

A bit surprised by her greeting, Harry took it in stride. It was no secret that he’d missed a fair bit of work, of which George was luckily quite forgiving.

“I take you heard the news then.” he said in a tight whisper. “I’m doing much better now though” Harry said with feigned bravado.

“Don’t lie to me Harry” Andromeda turned from the painting she was admiring to look at Harry intently. “I know more than you think I do.”

Harry looked at the woman, intrigued but not ready to push just yet.

“When are we eating? I’m starved.” he informed her.

“I thought we’d get a hamper of food and go out to the gardens. You and I have something to discuss.” she said with an added air of mystery. Her dark curly hair shrouded her face, making her request all the more mysterious.

Within the hour, they were seated on a bench in the garden area of the palace, their shared hamper open between them. Harry had surreptitiously placed a warming charm around them so they were quite comfortable in the open air. The two ate in silence until Harry finally couldn’t take the suspense anymore.

“Okay Andi, out with it. Why did you invite me here? You said we had something to discuss, it must be rather important to have dragged me outside in such weather! I insist that you tell me what’s going on! I mean, what is it? Its not Teddy is it?” Harry said in a rush of thoughts.

“No no Harry… its not dear Teddy, he’s fine. It’s you I’m worried about.” she said taking on a rather serious tone.

“I told you I’m fine, whatever you heard was exaggerated.” Harry lied to her.  
Andromeda looked at Harry thoughtfully.

“I know about you and my nephew…”

Harry dropped the olive he’d been placing into his mouth out of shock from her words. Bending to retrieve it hid the guilt and embarrassment that suddenly clouded his face. Sitting upright, he looked straight into AndI’s dark eyes.

“How do you know?” he said ever so quietly.

“Women’s intuition I suppose. I read between the lines… Draco’s reaction at my tea party, yours at Harrods.” she informed him.

“Does Narcissa suspect anything?”

“No my sister is content to believe in the fantasy Draco has presented her with rather than live in the reality that her son is gay.” Andromeda said with an air of pity.

“What is it you want from me?” Harry asked a bit defensively.

“I’ve been to Italy to visit Draco and his blushing bride to be….” she began but Harry cut her off.

“Great… just great… here to rub salt in the wounds… here to tell me how happy they are and how I should get over it… well I don’t need that!” Harry spat out rather defiantly at her.

“No Harry… oh no, I could never do that.” she said, placing a reassuring hand upon his shoulder before continuing.

“I watched those two together and I can tell that my nephew’s not at all happy. He doesn’t love that girl… and I suspect she has something on him. He was far too accommodating to her even for a doting fiancé.” Andromeda chewed thoughtfully on a carrot stick before turning to Harry once again.

“Aren’t you even the least bit worried about Draco?” she asked.

“No I’m not…” Harry lied again. “He made his bed, now he has to lie in it.”

“Very well Harry but I only have one more question to ask you.” Andromeda said, taking Harry’s hand in hers.

“And that would be…?”

“Why haven’t you gone to Italy?” she stated quite simply.

Harry looked at her in amazement. He’d often thought the very same thing himself. He’d thought about taking the next portkey to Italy and confronting Draco. Why hadn’t he done it by now? He knew the answer to that question. He knew why he didn’t go. He didn’t go because he was scared. What if things didn’t work out? What if Andromeda was wrong and Draco was truly happy with Astoria? What if he went to see Draco only to be rejected by him? Harry wasn’t sure he could go through that again but deep inside he thought maybe, just maybe it might be worth the risk.


	17. Draco Receives a Visitor

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 17:Draco Receives a Visitor

 _Draco felt the gentle caress of Harry’s hands as they slipped across his back. He felt the tug of those hands as they pulled at his hips, driving Harry’s cock deeper into his body. The fairy lights glowed eerily from upon the Christmas trees lining the staircase. It made their sweaty bodies glisten provocatively. Draco’s hands were grasping at the cold white marble lying beneath him. The sounds of their grunts and groans echoed throughout the manor as Harry pummeled into his arse, sending them both spiraling out of control._

 _One of Harry’s hands reached out to clasp Draco’s cock tightly within its grip. He could feel that hand milking his member, sending him teetering upon the edge of his inevitable release. Draco could feel the dizzying heat of his passion as he allowed Harry to fuck him mercilessly here in his parents’ home._

 _“Oh Gods Harry… harder baby… harder! I’m so damn close!” he heard himself scream._

 _“Sweet Merlin Draco… Come for me!” Harry moaned._

 _He felt Harry’s body pulling him closer, felt his cock pressing tightly against his prostate. It made him cry out yet again and he could feel himself inch closer to a much needed release. Just as he was about to fall completely over the edge, he looked up the staircase and saw something that brought a chill to his bones. There upon the landing was Astoria and next to her, his mother. The two women didn’t say a single word, they just stood in perpetual silence, watching the boys move in their carnal dance for two…_

Startled, Draco awoke with hesitant fear boiling his blood. It ran slowly through his veins and fed his already monstrous anxiety. He threw off the sheet that was haphazardly clinging to his body and stalked into the adjoining bathroom. He immediately turned on the cold water of the shower. He knew the freezing water would work to both cool down his growing paranoia and the raging hard on within his silk boxers. As the water ran down his naked flesh, he closed his eyes tightly and released a breathless sigh. He steadied himself by pressing his hands firmly against the glass walls of the shower stall.

Get a grip, he thought to himself. It was only a dream. It had been an all too realistic dream but still just a dream. He’d had several similar dreams ever since the night of his “incident” with Tori. He was frightened that the girl might go running to his mother or worse yet, that she might cancel their engagement. He’d tried to comfort her that day but she had remained distraught. Astoria, forced into marrying him by her parents, had nowhere else to turn. His inability to respond to her seductions had made her feel like a failure. He tried desperately to explain that it wasn’t her or anything she had done, it was him. He vowed to try harder knowing if he didn’t that, his marriage would be over before it even began.

Mother and Aunt Andromeda had visited with young Teddy in tow weeks ago and Draco had reveled in their visit. It had made the cold Italian mansion seem more alive. Teddy was full of energy and his bright blue hair colorful as ever. The only problem had been his aunt’s strange looks toward him and Teddy’s constant chatter of home, which had included stories of visits from his poppa Harry. Draco had smiled at the boy fondly at the mention of Harry’s name, which had sparked more strange looks from his aunt. Tori had been sweet as ever toward his family but she’d also bristled at many of Teddy’s antics. Draco wondered at her future abilities as a mother but then laughingly put those worries aside.

The visit had been altogether too short and when they’d left, Draco had been tempted to leave with them. He missed home and the large manor house in which he’d grown up. However, Draco knew that mostly he just missed London and a certain resident of the city. He knew that going back to London would only hurt Harry more and he couldn’t do that to the man. He was also worried about his own fragile heart. Knowing his place was here in Italy with Tori he had opted to stay.

Draco now descended the black marble staircase of the mansion and called to Binky. Binky appeared with a strong cup of coffee and his morning meal. The small eccentric elf mysteriously insisted he take breakfast in the large sitting room instead of his usual area of the study. He looked at her curiously before complying. He was decidedly distracted as he entered the room, nose buried in the business section of the Prophet. When he sat down on the velvet settee and reached for his cup of coffee, he got the shock of his life.

“Good Morning Draco.” The familiarly soft voice spoke to him.

Draco let the newspaper in his hand fall to his lap and looked up into the most brilliant green eyes he’d ever seen. It seemed that Draco had a visitor this morning and that visitor was none other than Harry Potter…


	18. Harry Gets Swept Away

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 18:Harry Gets Swept Away

Harry watched as Draco’s face clouded over with shock, the newspaper in his hand falling to the floor. He waited, unsure whether to approach the man or not.

“Harry… is that really you?” Draco whispered across the room.

Harry saw uncertainty within the pale grey eyes. He just smiled and slowly nodded in acknowledgement. Draco crossed the room in three quick strides, capturing Harry’s face within his hands. Harry felt himself tremble at Draco’s touch. He felt the long tapered fingers caress the sides of his face before the soft lips brushed greedily up against his mouth. His lips parted to accept the man’s hungry kisses. His own fingers wrapped around the back of Draco’s neck, pulling gently at the back of his tie. He was breathless as their lips finally parted from one another, their hands still grasping tightly at each other’s faces. With noses touching, they each let out contented sighs of relief.

“Oh Draco… I missed you so damned much!” Harry said with tears tingeing his eyelashes.

Draco looked at him with such raw emotion radiating from his face that it made Harry lose his train of thought. He’d come here to confront the man yet now that he was here all he wanted was to hold him in his arms forever.

“I missed you too…” Draco’s voice was thick with desire as he spoke.

Harry felt himself pulled forward to the small blue settee. The two men sat side by side, facing one another. Harry held Draco’s hands in a tight grip, so afraid he’d suddenly disappear. Draco looked calmer now that he was sitting. Harry took in a deep breath to get a handle on the mix of emotions running through him.

“Harry… I still can’t believe it’s really you. I can’t believe you’re really here.” Draco’s eyes were shining with joy.

“Draco, we need to talk.” Harry stated simply.

“I know…” was all that Draco said but those two words were built around so many unsaid things. It was hurting them both to admit it just yet.

The next few moments passed by in utter silence until finally Draco spoke again.

“You must hate me.” his voice dripped with guilt and shame.

“Of all people, how could I ever hate you?” Harry said, shaking his head back and forth, a shy smile upon his face. He pulled himself closer to Draco and kissed the tip of the man’s nose so very softly. “I love you Dray. I love you so very much.”   
Harry felt the tears begin to form; he blinked hard to hold them back. He’d vowed not to let emotions run away with him but it was so hard to keep a clear head where Draco was concerned. He loved the man so much that it hurt inside.

“We should go somewhere. Somewhere private so we can talk.” Draco suggested. Harry just nodded in silent agreement.

Within moments, they were alone in Draco’s office; it was as if nothing had changed. Their lips crashed together as his skin melted hot beneath Draco’s very touch. All his resolve at not being swept away by the man had disappeared. Before he knew what was happening, he and Draco were naked upon the desktop. Draco had him pinned against the grain of the mahogany wood, there bodies flushed with there desires. Harry felt Draco’s kisses peppering his face, his neck, and his shoulders. He closed his eyes and was lost within the man’s exquisite embrace.

It had been so very long for both of them. Neither one was able to stop the passionate fire consuming them. Swept away within the moment, no one else existed… only he and his lover. His body quivered at the feel of Draco’s fingers pressing tenderly against his perineum. The man whispered words of love in his ear and Harry moaned involuntarily. Draco quickly prepared him with his fingers, working his magic over Harry’s all too willing body. Harry felt the fingers scissoring inside of him as Draco’s wet, hot mouth fed upon the tender spot in the crook of his neck.

“Oh Draco… I missed this so badly… take me darling, please!” Harry shamelessly begged.

Draco’s breath vibrated on his skin as he whispered a lubrication charm and entered Harry fully. Harry felt the pleasurable pain of his body stretching. His groan was a delightful noise to both their ears after so long. Draco stopped a mere moment to allow Harry some adjustment at being filled. His mouth was possessive upon Harry’s and Harry moaned against it. When his own tongue darted between Draco’s lips, his reward was the sound of Draco mewling into him with hot breathy moans. Draco was his and no one but he could make this man come so completely undone.

He felt Draco move within him and bucked his hips accordingly. Draco moved steadily into Harry’s heat. He fucked him hard yet still with gentleness. Harry was putty within his expert hands. He begged and cried for more, Draco accommodating him fully. Repeatedly he entered and reentered Harry, his need of the past few months so fervently present. Harry came hard across Draco’s stomach but the man never stopped fucking him.

His cock did such dangerously delicious things to Harry. A few more pumps and Draco too was succumbing. Draco’s release flowed into Harry, dripping down his thigh, across the desk’s surface. He felt Draco bury his head in his wavy brown mess. Possessively he wrapped his arms around the man’s warm muscular body. Harry never wanted to let go and he had the feeling that neither did Draco…


	19. Draco's Impending Deceit...

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 19:Draco’s Impending Deceit…

“Sweet Merlin, what were we thinking? We shouldn’t be doing this…” Draco said in an awestruck tone.

Harry paused in putting his shirt back on to catch Draco by the arm, turning him about face. Draco looked at him with hazy emotions flickering in his eyes.

“Draco, please don’t do this.” Harry pleaded in a soft whisper.

“Don’t do what? Don’t admit the truth. Just keep running from the inevitable. What is it you expect from me Harry? I mean, why exactly did you come to Italy?”

“There’s a tree at the bottom of the landing of my flat, its still decorated for Christmas. It’s the tree that you and I decorated together back in December, the tree that we never took down…” Harry said haltingly.

Draco eyed him incredulously. “You came all this way on account of some freaking tree?!”

“No! No that’s not all! I came here to take you home. Home as in my home, my flat back in London. It’s where you belong Draco, you know it’s true. That apartment hasn’t been the same without you. I miss your smile, your touch… hell; I even miss your sarcasm!” Harry replied rather quickly, his voice coming out all nervous and scared.

“I can’t Harry, you know this. I’m getting married in 2 months. We both have to let go…” Draco’s voice wavered with tension.

“No, I refuse to let go of you. You don’t love her for crying out loud!” Harry yelled at the stubborn man.

Draco looked at the hurt welling up in Harry’s eyes and guilt overwhelmed his heart. He reached out to grasp Harry’s hand. Harry pulled him close and he embraced the man as tears flowed from his eyes.

“Please Draco… Please don’t leave me again… Please!”

Harry’s tears and persistent pleadings stabbed at Draco like a knife. He loved Harry so much but what could he do? He had a responsibility to his family. He was the only patriarch left to continue the Malfoy legacy.

“I don’t want to leave you. I love you way too much Harry, but what do I do about this? Tell me what to do…” Tears sprang up into his soft grey eyes and he blinked to try to push them back, which proved to be futile.

Draco looked at him, expecting an answer to his question; instead, Harry crossed the room to sit upon the small sofa in the room. He knew what he wanted Harry to tell him, he wanted to go back to London in the worst way but knew that his responsibilities were here in Italy.

Harry placed his head in his hands, letting his shirt drop to the hardwood floors. Harry wanted badly to tell Draco to leave Astoria and come to London with him but he knew it wouldn’t really fix Draco’s dilemma but it was what raged within his heart.

Draco could see the uncertainty within Harry’s emerald eyes. He knew the war that was waging within the man’s heart because it was same war he’d been fighting for the past couple months now. He took a deep cleansing breath and walked over to where Harry was sitting on the couch. He knelt down in front of Harry, his hand upon the man’s knee.

“What do we do Harry? How can we possibly be together?”

Harry didn’t answer; he got up putting his shirt on. He bent down to pick up his tie where it had been dropped during their lustful antics. Draco watched as he turned on the floo so he could leave. Before leaving, Harry turned to him and spoke.

“I’ll send an owl here with a hotel key. Meet me later this evening. We don’t have to do anything about this right now but I still want to be with you.” his voice was full of resignation and renewed determination. “Just say you’ll meet me Dray. Please…”

Draco knew he would probably live to regret the answer he gave but inside all he really wanted was to be with Harry as well. He had a responsibility to Tori even as he now made plans to deceive her. Quietly he just shook his head and whispered, “Yes love, I’ll meet you…”


	20. Harry Plays Mistress

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 20:Harry Plays Mistress

Harry fell asleep in front of the fire waiting up for Draco to arrive at his hotel. It had been a long day and the evening seemed to get longer as he lost all hope that his lover would arrive. It was well past midnight when Harry awoke to the tender touch of Draco’s hand softly caressing the side of his face. He mumbled a sleepy hello and felt Draco’s lips as they brushed softly up against his own. He heard the whispers of an “I love you” in the air and pushed himself to a sitting position on the couch.

“I’d almost given up on you.’’ he said with a sleepy grin.

“I told you I’d be here, didn’t I?” Draco said as he placed a soft kiss upon Harry’s stubbled cheek.

“I know… but I thought maybe you changed your mind.” Harry let his hand tangle at the nape of Draco’s neck, playing at the long wisps of hair lying there.

Draco let out a sigh and reached out to grasp Harry’s hand. Guilt washed over him and Harry could read it clearly in his eyes.

“Astoria was being really clingy tonight; I was barely able to get away. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea…” his voice dripped with sadness.

Harry grasped his hand tighter and fear emitted off every fiber of his being. “Dray please…”

He saw a look of hesitancy in the grey eyes before Draco sat down next to him. He laid his head into Harry’s shoulder and let out a mournful sigh. “Don’t worry, I’m not leaving… I just don’t like having an affair. You don’t deserve to be treated like some common mistress…” he whispered.

Harry pressed his lips into the top of Draco’s head and just held him in his arms for a little while. They sat silently watching the fire blaze before them, each lost in private thoughts. Harry’s fingers played softly in the silvery blonde locks at Draco’s crown. Finally, he got up to pour them each a glass of wine. Handing one to Draco he took a sip of the burgundy liquid as he sat down again.

“So what are we really doing here?” Draco asked him.

“It’s like you said… I guess we’re having an affair.” Harry‘s voice was gruff with emotion.

“Are you sure about that? I hate treating you like this….” Draco moaned.

“Why, because I might get shagged too much?” Harry said with a conspiratorial grin upon his face.

Draco smiled back at him and ran a hand down the side of Harry’s shoulder.

“No, because you don’t deserve to be anyone’s second best and you’ll never be mine because I love you way too much for that.”

Harry watched as all uncertainty left Draco’s body. The man reached across to pull Harry’s body tightly to him, kissing him deeply. Harry loved this man and there was no way he would ever risk losing him again. Even if it meant having to share him with Astoria. Harry knew that Draco didn’t love her. Harry might have to play the secondary role to Astoria in Draco’s life but no matter what he knew, he’d always be number one in Draco’s heart…


	21. Draco Feels Lucky

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 21:Draco Feels Lucky

“Which do you think’s better? The roast or the chicken?” The question came in Astoria’s sweet melody.

Her voice brought Draco crashing back to reality. He was sitting at a table, sampling food dishes brought in by a pair of wizened house elves. He was helping Astoria and mother choose the menu for the big day. It was tedious work when all he really wanted was to wrap himself within Harry’s arms.

“Answer me Dray…” he heard and something inside him cracked. No one was allowed to use Harry’s nickname for him.

“Tori darling, please don’t call me that like I’m two and as far as I’m concerned, the chicken will do fine just as long as it’s paired with the beef Wellington.” Draco gave his opinion, his voice sounded edgy.

Narcissa seemed to agree with him and wrote it on the parchment in front of her.

“Mother, do I really need to be here any longer? I have things at the office that need attending to as well and all there really is now is the cake. Tori and I could do that tomorrow evening together couldn’t we?” taking Astoria’s hand in his as he said it, he was sure to get his way on the matter. The two women finally nodded in agreement.

As Draco took the floo to the London offices, he felt a twinge of guilt. He had been juggling this whole affair thing with aplomb, first in Italy and now here in London. He felt bad that he was able to do it with such ease. Was he really ready to make Harry nothing more than a mere mistress in his life? He’d been thinking a lot about it since the wedding was a mere month away and that was after postponing it by a few weeks. He was dreading the event in the worst way but knew he had no choice but to go through with it. With every turn, it seemed to loom ever closer and it sickened Draco’s stomach to think of the planned event.

Draco sat at his desk doing paperwork for a few hours and then took the floo straight to Harry’s flat. As he emerged, the handsome man who was every bit his soul mate greeted him. He wrapped his arms around him and planted a light kiss on his lips.

“I didn’t know if you’d come tonight?” Harry sported a sappy grin upon seeing Draco.

“I come just about every night, no pun intended… alright some pun intended.” Draco said with a delighted smirk upon his face.

“Yes, well at least you’re here.” Harry whispered as he pulled the blonde into his arms once again. He let his nose graze along the crook of Draco’s neck, inhaling his cologne.

Draco’s hands played at the bottom of Harry’s lower back, pulling at the man’s shirt. Likewise, Harry began undoing the buttons on the front of Draco’s silk jumper. Their kisses became more heated and intense with every touch. They couldn’t seem to get enough of one another, touching seemed to be as essential as breathing.

Harry frotted himself hard against Draco’s front and he could feel the hardness of his lover’s groin mimicking his own. He moaned into the man’s mouth as it devoured him. Draco loved this man so intensely that it made him feel desperate at times. Draco apparated the two of them into Harry’s bedroom and they fell in a heap upon the bed. All guilt of earlier was lost within Harry’s arms. He looked into the hypnotic emerald eyes and was lost in a world beyond reality.

Hours later, the two men stood watching the evening sky darken. Upon the horizon, they could see Westminster Palace. The majestic glow of its lights gave off a romantic feel, making Draco wrap his arms tighter around Harry’s waist. He felt so lucky to be sharing this moment with this man. He sighed in contentment, kissing Harry lightly upon his forehead. Harry looked fondly up at him. Draco bent his head, softly brushing lips with the man.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Harry concluded.

“It is…” Draco said in agreement. “You should see it at Christmas time though. They have a large tree in the middle of the courtyard. Tourists come for miles around just to see it. It’s quite lovely.”

“Perhaps we can go see it this coming Christmas” Harry said optimistically.

“You really want to be with me after the wedding?” Draco said as the obvious shock filled his eyes.

“Of course I do Dray… what would make you think otherwise?”

“I guess I just thought maybe you’d come to your senses finally.” he flashed Harry a sexy smile before going to the bar to pour himself a glass of wine.

Draco sat himself down upon the leather sofa and Harry soon joined him.

He cupped Draco’s face in his palms, forcing him to look him directly in the eyes.

“I love you Draco. Nothing about that has changed, so don’t think even for a moment that I’m not committed to this relationship.” Harry said as he laid soft kisses down his jaw and then pulled him into a loving embrace.

Draco felt incredibly lucky to have this man’s love and devotion… way too lucky in fact.


	22. Hope For Harry

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 22:Hope For Harry

It was dark by the time Harry fell asleep waiting for Draco’s visit. It was close to midnight when the loud banging at his door awoke him. He opened the door and saw Draco upon the doorstep dressed in a pair of dark blue dress robes. The man had obviously come straight from the rehearsal dinner and he clearly looked distraught. He smelled heavily of wine as Harry pulled him into his embrace.

“What is it my love? What happened?” Harry asked him.

He watched as Draco came inside and sat upon the chair closest to the floo. He pulled off the tie hanging from his neck, clutching it nervously as he spoke.

“We held the dinner tonight.” he said stating the obvious. “Everything was going to plan. Tori looked beautiful in delicate pink robes and I played the role of doting fiancé quite well. It was so perfect, from the candles and wine selection to the flaming plum pudding we had for dessert and the music to which we danced! It was all so magical…” his voice was a mere whisper as he kept on talking.

“I don’t understand then.” Harry replied. “Why are you so upset Dray?”

His reactions were scaring Harry. He just kept wringing his hands and pacing the floors.

“I… I… I did it Harry. I called it off… I canceled the wedding.” Draco’s voice had come out happy, not at all the pained tone that should have been there.

“Why Draco, why? I thought this was what you wanted. I thought Astoria was the one?”

“It’s never been about her.” Draco stated with a shake of his head. “It’s always been about you my love… only you.” His voice caught in his throat as he finished.

Harry sat down upon the couch in a state of shock. He’d never thought for a moment that Draco wouldn’t go through with the wedding. He’d seemed so determined about the idea and Harry had resigned himself to being forever within the shadows of the man’s life. He looked up from within the emotional upheaval he was feeling, hope flaring within his heart.

“I still don’t understand what happened.” Harry whispered across the deafening silence.

Draco stopped his pacing and came to sit next to Harry. He reached out to take Harry’s hand firmly within his own.

“Like I said, the dinner was a huge success. It was afterward that things became a mess. I was upstairs in my room getting ready to meet you as I’d promised. That’s when she came to me…” Draco looked a bit nervous as he spoke.

“Who came to you?” Harry asked him. His heart filling with dread at the answer he might get. Draco looked at him and let out a huge sigh.

“Tori… she was dressed in some sort of lingerie, it was silky and mostly see through. She murmured something to me about rehearsing our honeymoon. I tried hard to fake it… truly, I did. I just couldn’t go through with it Harry, all I could think of was you.” his voice wavering a bit as he spoke about what had happened.

Harry looked at him with unspoken anticipation but refused to interrupt.

“Tori was of course upset. She screamed obscenities at me and made accusations that I couldn’t possibly deny. She ran to mother and told her everything she knew. She told mother she needed to fix her queer son if she ever expected an heir. Mother was visibly disappointed in me and I tried to explain but in the end, I decided to be truthful to her. I told her everything… about what had happened with Astoria and about how I felt for you. I told her I couldn’t marry Tori or any other pureblood witch. Mother was furious and Astoria in tears when I left.” Tears streaked Draco’s face as Harry sat quietly listening to his story.

Harry pulled Draco back into his embrace. Visibly shaken, all Harry knew to console Draco was to hold onto him. He didn’t know what to say to fix it. The past few months of secrecy had been so Draco could marry Astoria and now it was finished…

“Maybe we can do something about this. Maybe go to your mother and she’ll understand. You told me lots of pureblood marriages are loveless so perhaps Astoria will still marry you if you apologize.” Harry was grasping at straws as he spoke to Draco. “It has to be able to be fixed…”

“No Harry… It can’t be fixed… I don’t want it to be fixed.” Draco looked at him with a determined look on his face. The tears were no longer falling and he seemed more at ease since he’d arrived. “All I want is to be with you Harry… As I said before, it’s always been about you…


	23. Draco's Christmas Hopes

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 23: Draco’s Christmas Hopes

Six months had passed and within those months, Draco felt as if he’d truly begun to live his life. He’d promptly moved out of the Manor and into Harry’s tiny flat, which became all the cozier because they were able to share it together. It had been a difficult transition for Draco coming from such opulence to a life lived much more simply. The Daily Prophet had been ripe to expose his coming out but through it all; Harry had been steadfastly by his side. Astoria had quickly been married off to a bloke from Durmstrang and Draco had had to let go of the guilt and shame of that debacle. It had taken quite a few months for mother to come around to accepting his decision to be with Harry. She loved Draco and he hadn’t given her many choices in the matter not if she wanted to keep him as a son.

It was now almost Christmastime and Draco was busy shopping for presents for the Weasleys who were now like an extended family. Their gregariousness still made Draco nervous but their warmth and love was rubbing off on him as well. This would be the first Christmas that he and Harry would spend together without all the secrets. They were spending Christmas Eve with the Weasleys, Christmas morn alone together and late Christmas day with mother at the Manor. It made Draco appreciate how lucky he truly was on this blessed occasion. He had Harry and that was more than he felt he really deserved but then again he was a Malfoy, which entitled him to much in life.

Draco perused the shops trying to decide what to buy people he didn’t know extremely well. He finally made his choices, which included a tiny broom for his cousin Teddy, a top of the line chess set for Ron, book on the ancient runes for Hermione and an enchanted unicorn miniature for Rosie. Loaded down with shopping bags he entered one last shop where he was to pick up his gift for Harry. When he saw it, he nearly lost his breath. It was everything he’d hoped it would be and he couldn’t wait to be able to give it to his handsome lover. He only hoped that Harry would like it as much as he did. Draco was hopeful that this would be the best Christmas ever…


	24. Draco Surprises Harry

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 24: Draco Surprises Harry

Harry felt some apprehension as they approached the Burrow for Christmas Eve dinner. They had only just arrived and he could already smell the delicious scent of Molly’s famous Christmas biscuits within the air. He heard the string of noises coming from within the bustling home and felt Draco tense beside him. He looked over and met the man’s silvery grey pools, timid with apprehension.

“Are you sure you want to do this love? We could go back home if you’d like…” Harry offered valiantly.

Draco gave him a look that read of hidden desperation but all he said was “I want to do this Harry. This is your family and you need to see them at Christmastime.”

Harry smiled at him in grateful appreciation. Bogged down with gifts, he opened the door leading to the Burrow’s cozy living area. As soon as they entered, they were bombarded with warm greetings, multiple hugs, and cheerful laughter. He looked over to see that Draco was all right and was pleased to see Molly doting on him like one of her own. Draco seemed shocked yet also happy about the turn of events. Harry knew he’d had no cause for worry. This was the Burrow, his family could always be counted on to make just about anyone feel welcome.

The evening progressed at a leisurely pace. Harry was enjoying himself immensely but still kept a keen eye out for Draco. After a few hours, Harry knew his relentless worrying had been all for naught. Draco had sat raptly at attention while Charlie told his dragon stories; he’d helped tend to the pudding with Ginny, and struck up a conversation with Fleur about her homeland, which he’d visited often. Harry was quite proud of the man as he made the rounds of the house and it made his love for him even deeper to see him fitting in so well at the Burrow.

As they sat down for the dinner feast, Harry thought he saw a nervous look cross Draco’s face but he dismissed it as all in his mind. Treated to a grand turkey dinner with all the trimmings the festivities again distracted Harry’s mind. The family sat altogether at the long table, trading stories and barbs in the usual manner. Draco complimented Molly on her cooking, even asking to nick her stuffing recipe and Harry felt at ease with his happiness.

Just before the plum pudding dessert came out, Draco stood up and clinked his fork to a glass. All eyes stared up at him and they all wondered what was so important that he would interrupt the holiday celebration. Before Harry had a chance to ask his boyfriend just that, Draco began to speak.

“I know you’re all wondering why I interrupted our merrymaking. Believe me when I say that if it wasn’t of the utmost importance that I wouldn’t because this has been the warmest celebration I have ever attended.”

Draco looked fondly at every one of the people at the table and it warmed Harry’s heart. His gaze rested finally upon Harry himself and Draco took his hand, pulling Harry to a stand. Everyone in the room became quiet, waiting and expectant…

“As everyone knows I’ve been dating your Harry for over a year now. I’m ashamed to say that much of that time was spent in secrecy, hiding away my love for him from the people I loved the most.” Draco’s voice caught within the emotions of the words he was saying.

“Draco its okay… I understand…” Harry began but Draco placed a finger softly to his lips to quell his protests.

“Today, I want to stop hiding from something I never had any control over. I love you Harry and as I told you long ago, it’s always been about you my love. Today I want to prove that by giving you this…”

In a solemn gesture, Draco reached into his trousers to pull out a small blue velvet box that had been hiding there the entire evening. He flipped the box open and there nestled into the velvet lining was a ring. Harry’s heart skipped a beat as he looked at the beautiful ring that Draco presented out to him like a trophy. He was left completely speechless. Harry hated being the center of attention but as he looked around the table at the eager faces, he knew this was attention worth garnishing. He loved Draco more than anything else in the world. Could they really spend all of eternity together?

“I had the band made black so the stones would stand out more.” Draco said as he lifted the ring out of the box, eager to place it upon Harry’s finger.

Harry looked again and saw that the black band contained two stones, one a deep red and the other brilliant green, in between the two stones, laid intertwined snakes, one silver and one gold together forming a heart above the stones. He took the ring from Draco without saying a word, holding it within his fingers and it was then that he saw the inscription. Inside the ring read, “It was always about you, my love”. Tears brimmed within his eyes as he looked at those simple words done in the fine manuscript. Those words were of little meaning to most but to Harry they meant the world and Draco knew it. Those words showed that he had always been first in Draco’s heart, first within the place where it had mattered the most. Harry looked up at Draco with tears of joy drifting slowly down his face.

“Say you’ll consent to bond with me Harry. Say yes and you’ll make me the happiest man in the entire wizarding world.”

Harry watched as the nervousness of earlier descended upon Draco like a cloud. He loved this man so much that there was no doubt in his mind what to say in response.

“I love you Dray… Yes...” Harry said in an emotional whisper.

Immediately there was a shout of Hurrahs and Congratulations resounding around the table. Suddenly they had more to celebrate than just a Christmas dinner. Draco placed the ring upon Harry’s finger and kissed him full on the lips with all eyes watching. Blushing, Harry pulled Draco back down to their seats. Arthur conjured up a bottle of wine and they all toasted the happy couple. Harry looked around at his family and then at Draco who was on his way to soon becoming a part of this family. This was what the holidays were all about, sharing love with the people most special to your heart. As Harry reached out to grasp Draco’s hand, he knew he was very content this Christmas. In fact, Harry couldn’t be any happier, for he had everything he could ever want in the world right here at this very table...


	25. Draco and Harry Honeymoon in Paris

A Christmas Homecoming by HPFangirl71

  


Part 25: Draco and Harry Honeymoon in Paris

Draco and Harry were deeply snogging as they entered the dimly lit suite of the Parisian hotel where they were honeymooning. Being careful not to trip over hindering furniture, they set their luggage down near the door and continued swiftly to the vicinity of the bedroom. Once in the room, Draco pushed Harry down onto the bed and began tearing at the buttons on his shirt. Harry chuckled at his new husband’s fumbling and pushed gently upon his chest.

“Slow down Dray… we have all the time in the world.” he whispered in a low seductive tone, which did little to quell Draco’s frenzied desire for the man.

“Fuck slowing down! I’ve just endured several hours of you looking ravishing in dress robes while Weasleys surrounded me in the dozens! All I want now is to shag you senseless!” he cried out in absolute need and frustration.

Again, Harry gave a chuckle that infuriated Draco to no end. Harry’s usual laid-back air was normally quite charming but tonight on their honeymoon, he was having none of it. He wanted the bloody fool out of his clothes, lubed up and ready to be shagged immediately. He pressed his lips fervently against his husband’s and frotted himself up against Harry’s very erect cock.

After months of Molly and Narcissa’s planning, they had finally wed and he wanted nothing more than to fuck his new husband. The wedding had been simply beautiful but so had Harry, to the point of teasing Draco’s overwrought libido without mercy. Harry pulled out his wand and quickly spelled their clothing away. Draco looked at him with immense surprise.

“I thought you didn’t believe in using spells to undress for sex.” Draco said with the air of a question in his remark.

“It’s our honeymoon love and you’re right, you’ve been a very good boy all afternoon during the ceremony and the reception. You deserve a reward.” Harry smiled up at him with glee.

Draco felt like a kid in a candy shop, so much skin to touch and taste. He was greedy and wanted to taste and touch it all at once. He pressed his lips against the tender spot at the crook of Harry’s neck. He worked his way downward, leaving a trail of hot kisses within his wake. His tongue swathed a fiery path also as he licked and nipped at every inch of his new husband’s sweet skin. His hands traveled down into the dark wiry curls that nestled up against the prize he sought out. Harry’s cock stood proud and erect as it waited for his ministrations. It didn’t have long to wait since Draco was definitely hurrying the process along a bit.

Draco dipped his head down and let his tongue swipe teasingly across the pre-cum filled slit. Harry tasted divine and he couldn’t wait to taste him some more. His tongue twirled and danced along the curve of Harry’s sensitive member. Harry moaned exquisitely for him and it made Draco heady with power. He loved making Harry moan beneath his touch especially when those moans were wrapped around Draco‘s very own name. Another sweet mewl of a cry came from the man’s mouth and it was Draco’s own undoing.

Draco’s lips eagerly surrounded Harry’s engorged cock and bobbed expertly up and down. His own cock brushed lightly up against the sheets and it sent a jolt of sensation coursing through him. Harry thrust his hips upward, signaling he was almost at his finish. Harry fucked his mouth erratically and Draco teasingly nipped and sucked at the tip of his already overly sensitive cock. Draco moaned in delight as he tasted the delicious hot cream of his lover as it poured down his throat.

When Draco had finished lapping up every bit of his lover’s essence, he slid down to show the man’s arse some equally stimulating attention. His tongue darted out wickedly, just glancing across the tightly puckered hole. Harry bucked wildly and yelped at the shock of the sensations it had brought with it. Draco’s tongue probed deeper still, licking and gnawing at Harry’s most tender of spots. Draco was in heaven by just having tasted the man but he selfishly wanted to fuck him still. He withdrew his tongue and began probing Harry with his fingers. He pushed in and out, simulating just what he wanted to do with his cock. Harry moaned increasingly and Draco saw that his lover’s cock was becoming hard again. The man was insatiable.

Finally, Draco could stand the wait no longer, so he positioned himself between Harry’s thighs. Draco sunk deep within the man’s tight walls, letting the dark haired man’s tight heat surround his aching cock. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling himself deeper into the recesses of his body. He reveled in how amazing that just fucking this man could make him feel. His lips pressed greedily upon Harry’s mouth as he continued his rhythmic movements. Harry frotted forcefully against Draco’s skin and was soon cumming again. Draco pushed in and out a few more times before he groaned and fell into orgasmic oblivion.

The two men fell to the side as Draco slipped from within Harry’s body. They clung tightly to one another, still kissing and touching. Within this moment, neither really wanted to let go of the other. This was what made Draco feel so utterly complete, moments spent like this, locked within each other’s arms. He had never felt as complete as he had today when Harry had become his husband.

Draco looked out at the window‘s romantic display of the Eiffel tower. He let his head rest lazily upon Harry’s chest and felt the man’s arm snake tightly around his waist, holding him close. He felt a soft kiss as Harry pressed his lips gently into his hair. Paris suddenly looked all the more beautiful as he watched it from within Harry’s embrace.

“We should get some rest now love.” Harry whispered into his ear. “Remember, I have that appointment with the healer in the morning.”

Draco looked up darkly at Harry. “Are you still serious about doing that?”

“Dray you know I am …” the look in Harry’s eyes became suddenly determined.

“But I don’t need you to, I’m completely happy the way things are.” Draco gently argued, letting a finger trace lightly across Harry’s kiss swollen lips.

“I’m perfectly aware of your wants and needs where this decision is concerned but I want to do this. It’s not just for you Draco, it’s for me too.” Harry’s eyes smoldered as he tried to convince Draco he was right.

“It really is that important to you?” Draco whispered aloud as he placed a kiss lightly upon Harry’s lips.

“You know it is or I never would’ve made the appointment especially since this is our honeymoon. You know it would take something pretty big to be able to drag me away from you.” Harry said with a loving smile playing at his lips.

“Well don’t worry, you won’t be. If you’re going to see about the possibility of us having a baby then the least I can do is be there by your side while you do it.”

“You’ll come with me?” Draco saw the look of surprised gratefulness that crossed Harry’s face and it made him smile.

Draco knew Harry was determined to go see the experimental healer. A wizarding healer who had had some successful runs with wizards giving birth. Who was Draco to fight him on it? Draco had seen that same look of determination on his lover’s face before and it had almost gotten him caught during 6th year. When Harry decided on something, it seemed there was no stopping him.

Draco no longer needed a legacy to fulfill his destiny. All he needed was to be a good husband to Harry from now until someday when death would see them parted. If a legacy was what Harry wanted to give them both, then who was he to stand in the way? He knew he would grow old with this man no matter what happened, legacy or not. Maybe it was worth seeing this healer, worth a risk of a chance at actually having it all….


End file.
